


from the first moment

by darkmagiattack



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [1]
Category: Given (Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, ryou makes his first friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagiattack/pseuds/darkmagiattack
Summary: Test drabble, reposted cuz I’m a bit dumby, set in my Given AU i havent posted any of. Keeping up since i dont Dislike it or anything; might delete when I actually start posting the actual fic.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	from the first moment

He'd always wanted someone to understand. 

The summer cicadas cried overhead as Ryou crouched in the grass under a tree, hidden by the park's well-kept bushes. 

Small, clammy fingers interlaced with themselves, almost like a prayer. He was silent, save for a small, self-comforting hum he repeated to himself, rocking back and forth lightly.

He exhaled. Inhaled. The sunlight dappled on his face as he looked upwards, glimpsing the blue sky, far away through the branches.

" _ Vrrrmm…!"  _

Another boy his age, arm raised with a toy airplane, paused his flight. He'd caught sight of the pale boy, who was covered in scuffs and bruises in the bushes, and was taken over by curiosity. 

This boy had choppy, short, lavender hair, much like Ryou, but his skin was well tanned, but with a lighter scar tracking down his small face, despite his age. 

As if he hadn't noticed him, Ryou continued to stare downwards. The boy, looking confused, continued to stand there.

"Whatcha' doin'?" 

Ryou was silent. Frowning lightly, the other boy pressed again.

"Can't you talk?" 

With a small noise, Ryou squared his shoulders farther inwards, looking as if he was about to cry.

Shrugging, the boy turned away, continuing to play with his airplane, but not straying far. 

"If I talk, my dad hits me." 

Ryou curled his lip inward, as if preparing to be scolded. But it never came. 

Wide-eyed, the other boy turned back, considering what Ryou said. They made eye contact for a long, sustained, moment, before the silence was broken.

"Well… I'm not your dad." The boy said simply, offering him a hand. "Wanna' play airplanes?"

That was all it took.


End file.
